The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for mitigating the effects of long term cognitive conditions on patient interactions by providing artificial intelligence mechanisms to assist with such interactions.
Many medical conditions may have long-term effects on the way that a patient is able to communicate and interact with other persons and their environment. In particular, various types of brain injuries make it difficult for patients to communicate with other persons and may make it difficult for the patient to interact with their environment due to the cognitive impact on the patient. Adding to the complexity of this problem is the fact that each patient is an individual and different from each other patient with regard to the way in which that patient communicates concepts and interacts with his/her environment. Thus, when afflicted with a brain injury, their communication and interaction abilities, which may have been unique to them originally, may be even more uniquely associated with that particular patient due to the particular ways in which the patient's cognitive capabilities are affected by the affliction.